


Therapy for the Wicked

by TheLadyBlueWolf



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All The Ships, Almost death, Angst, Beating, Bondage, Character Death, Choking, Cock Rings, Crazy, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fontcest, Gags, Gaster Blasters, Gymnastics, Honey Mustard - Freeform, Inappropriate touching, Incest, Kedgeup, Language Kink, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Master/Pet, Mettaton EX, Mild Language, Mirror Sex, Multi, Mutilation, Mutual Masturbation, No More Resets (Undertale), Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Punishment, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Suicidal Thoughts, Tentacles, Violence, edgeberry, falling, keeping vigil, maid outfits, papyton, slight non-con, spicy honey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7494144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyBlueWolf/pseuds/TheLadyBlueWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of Oneshots and Drabbles that I have been making recently. I hit a bad spot with writing and started to fall out of love with everything so I've been requesting ideas and prompts. No ship is off-limits so let me know if you have something you'd like me to write for you!<br/>Send me an ASK at my Tumblr or a comment here!<br/>http://theladybluewolf.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red's Worst Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little Backstory~ This comes from my Discord RP. Underswap Papyrus and Underfell Sans are mated and have a child together named Serif. Since Sans carried him, he calls him Mom and Papyrus, Dad. He has a cousin named Annabelle from Undertale Papyrus and Underswap Sans, and his bestfriend/future husband Sylfaen (who is a child of Swapfell Papyrus and Undertale Sans).

It was supposed to be a fun weekend, but Dad had been missing for almost two days now and I could feel Mom getting more anxious every second. Dad had told me not to use my magic yet, it was still fluctuating and I wouldn't have control for a few more years, but I couldn't sit still any longer. I ran up to my room and locked the door. Yeah, Mom could just teleport in, but they had been respecting my privacy lately and I was hopeful that streak would continue. It wasn't hard, pulling at my magic, and I could feel it ghosting on my fingertips like I had seen my parent's do. I drew a doorway with my finger (really just a box large enough for me to walk through) and opened my first portal. I didn't even think to put on my shoes before walking through. 

The hall was beautiful. Golden light streaming from high arched windows across the cold tile floor. I snuck behind a pillar, careful to not be seen by any passing monster. I knew this was Dad's Universe, I could feel it in my bones, but he had always told me it was peaceful. So why did I hear the sounds of fighting? I peered around the pillar, still trying to keep silent and stealthy like my Uncle Fell had taught me, and I almost gasped aloud. There, my Dad, the man of extreme patience and laziness, was battling! Dodging and rolling, almost as is he was dancing around the Hall. His giant Blasters firing on command and his ever present cigarette still in his teeth, he fought. 

I never did get a good look at his opponent... But I felt the fatal strike as if it had hit my own soul. It took everything I had not to cry out for him but I knew if I made a sound I would be next. 

I huddled behind a pillar. Maybe... Maybe they won't notice me? If they do... I'm sorry Mom. I should have listened. Annabelle, I don't hate you. You're the best cousin a monster could ever have. Sylfaen. I'm SO sorry. Please forgive me. 

~Serif~ 

*You found a letter. It looks like a child wrote it in a hurry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to visit my tumblr to request your own!  
> http://theladybluewolf.tumblr.com/


	2. Stuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little lucid dream I had about US!Papyrus getting stuck in Underfell.

_He was pretty sure this was the eighth time they had come after him just this week and every time he had put them down like the dogs they were._

Fucking mutts. 

_He lit a cigarette on his way back to the house. Opening the door to the barren living room was no new sight but each time it sent a pang to his soul._

I'm home. 

"Good. One less pile of dust to count." 

Yeah yeah. We got any food? 

"Of course not. But you'll go to Chillby's even if we did." 

_Stretch rounded the corner from the living room into an equally desolate kitchen. Fell was sitting at the table, piles of paperwork scattered on the table._

"Hmmm? Who was it this time?" 

How? 

"Your sleeve has a new slit in it." 

Damn. 

_He looked down at the aforementioned piece of cloth. His favorite orange hoodie had seen better days, that was sure. Patches and pieces had been sewn together in his haphazard way making it look like some child's patchwork project than an actual garment._

The dogs. You're probably going to have to put them in their place again. 

"... How many did I lose?" 

_Stretch chuckled. Yeah, his hoodie was covered in different stains but dust was easy to spot even on the dulled neon._

Two. 

"You showed some restraint." 

Nah. The others just ran away. 

"I expect paperwork from you Lieutenant." 

Yes Captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to visit my tumblr to request your own!  
> http://theladybluewolf.tumblr.com/


	3. Flip Side (Stuck Pt. 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From our RPer Red: Ok. I saw your one about US!Papyrus being stuck in Underfell. What happened to UF!Sans?

Bull. Shit. Bullshit. buLLSHIT. MOTHERFUCKING BULLSHIT! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK! 

_Red had been at this machine for months. Hell, the only time he ever left the fucking place was to make sure Berry was alive and eating and he only did that because he was pretty sure the Papyrus of this Universe would dust him the minute he returned if he didn’t._

I can’t fucking believe I blew a goddamn fucking fuse! 

_The other him, he had nicknamed Berry, hadn’t even known the time machine had been in this room. Red had found the key by accident when he had been snooping around._

“Red! It’s time to eat!” 

_sigh_ Coming Berry! 

_This place was too good. Too good for him. How the hell had this happened? Oh yeah… He had been FUCKING AROUND WITH THAT DAMN MACHINE! One spark, just one, and he had landed face up in the snow with a carbon copy of himself smiling at him like it was Christmas morning. He thought maybe he had just been dropped here to suffer with another version of his brother but no. Apparently they had traded places._

And now it’s been almost a year… 

_One year. One whole year without his brother. He shook in his shoes to think about what may have happened. Did he go on a rampage looking for his ‘killer’? Did he kill the other Papyrus? He stopped his advance into the house. What if Boss had killed the other Papyrus? What if there was no why for him to get home because he didn’t have anyone to switch with?_

BERRY! I’M GONNA BE BUSY TONIGHT! 

_He ran back to the machine. He had to fix it… NOW!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to visit my tumblr to request your own!  
> http://theladybluewolf.tumblr.com/


	4. Taking the Plunge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From @italiarocks: Red slipping on ice and nearly drowning is the first one. 
> 
> Why do you make me hurt you?! I love you to death and you make me do this... ugh! Ok. I needed the challenge! Here we go!

‘Cross the frozen lake Sans. This is a great idea Sans. Fanfuckin’tastic Sans.’ 

He shuffled his feet across the frozen tundra he called home, all the while berating himself mentally. This *was* the fastest way home and he *was* running late. Hell, Boss was going to have his tailbone either way; he might as well get it over with faster. 

It wasn’t the greatest idea but the lake wasn’t so much a lake as it was the largest place in the river and most of the time it was frozen solid. Apparently that was not the case tonight. A shift in gravity, and he was under the ice. It felt like the first time he had tried to teleport, a shocking cold covering his body and distorting his thoughts. He knew the density of his body and his clothes was dragging him farther from the surface each second even as the current pulled him farther from his unfortunate entrance. Pulling on the last of his reserves he attempted to teleport. 

 

But nothing happened. 

 

‘Do I really want to fight it?’ His thoughts seemed to echo in the water as he thrashed a bit. Sure he didn’t need air, but the freezing water would drain him and his HP. 

‘What out there is worth fighting for? Hm? Your brother?’ 

No. Boss would be fine without him. Hell, he wouldn’t have to deal with people trying to dust Sans to get him riled up. He wouldn’t have to deal with his drunken stupidity. Boss wouldn’t be woken by Sans’ nightmares anymore… 

.75/1 

‘What about…. The lady on the other side of the door?’ 

That crazy bitch would figure he got dusted and probably do a little dance. Yeah, her form of entertainment would be gone but it’s not like they were anything more than distractions to each other. 

.5/1 

‘… what about yourself?’ 

Oh, that was rich. Him? Sans the skeleton? The master fuck up? First, he’s born. Then he finds this sweet gig under the Royal Scientist but he can’t deal with the abuse and he won’t hand his baby brother to the psycho on a silver platter so that guy has to go. He pushes the one guy keeping them safe into the Core and then has to spend the next six years on the run. By then, he’s a drunk and his constant fatigue puts Papyrus into danger more than once. Cherry on top? Papyrus leaves him. LEAVES HIM. He becomes the second in command of the royal guard, only to come back and pay Sans back for everything he was ever put through as a kid. Sans DESERVES to die. It would be a blessing for everyone involved. 

.25/1 

‘I give up…. Please…’ 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

The feeling of the wind was not what he was expecting to feel next. Strong arms pulled him close to a lanky body as both figures shook, one from the cold, the other from emotion. 

“B-Boss?” 

“No jackass!” 

Sans slowly turned his head from where it had been pressed against the other’s warm clothing. 

“….Stretch?” 

“Don’t leave me Red…..” 

. 

. 

. 

‘Well what’ta ya know…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to visit my tumblr and request your own!  
> http://theladybluewolf.tumblr.com/


	5. Stripping the Sheets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous says: 
> 
> Ah okay. How about Papcest with Underfell Papyrus having lost a bet and he now has to wear a maid costume for the day. Underswap Papyrus didn't know about the bet so he just dies when he sees UF Pap walk in with this skimpy costume before he's just all over him. Something like that would be fantastic!
> 
> Kinda short but I love it. I've never written this ship before and it was a bit difficult with their clashing personalities but I have a huge soft spot for Underswap Papyrus <3 and this was a lot of fun! SEND ME MORE!

How he had lost the bet with that ketchup loving fuckhead was beyond him. Now, Fell stood in his room at the Alternate Universe House glaring at his own reflection and tying what he hoped was a perfect bow behind his back. 

He was now charged with cleaning the entire house… in a skimpy maid costume. 

“This is fucking humiliating.” But what did he expect? 

“When I’m done I’m going to break that smile off his face.” He tightened his bow and stood before the mirror. Not his best look, but damn, it did feel fucking good. 

“Disgusting!” …Might as well get this over with. 

He stomped around the house, cleaning up behind his brother and his alternate selves. How they could make such a mess was beyond him. At least his super optimistic self cleaned a bit... and that weird Sans they called Berry, they weren’t so bad. 

Once he was done in the common areas, all the plates and silverware cleaned, dried and put away and the couch vacuumed and scrubbed (ugh!) he headed to their private rooms. Blue had warned the rest of the house that they would be having a maid coming by and they would leave their doors unlocked but lock up any valuables. Not like he was going to steal anything but what good would a simple lock do against him? 

“Amateurs.” 

Stopping at the first door to the left of the stairs, he flipped on the light. 

“This is fucking filthy…” He looked in disgust at the piles of clothes, balled up sheets, and random containers of some type of condiment littering the entire room. “I should just burn this room. Ugh!” 

He pulled a pair of rubber gloves from his dainty apron and slipped them on over the lace ones he had obtained with the costume. He tackled the clothing first, piling it by the door in hopes that maybe, just maybe they could set it all aflame. The trash went next, a conveniently placed bag was soon filled to the brim with bottles and paper plates. 

“I swear to god, if anyone else’s is like this, I’m going to burn the entire house down.” 

\------------------------ 

Stretch rubbed the fluffy towel against the back of his head. The shower had felt fantastic and dearly needed after Sans had pelted him with mud in Waterfall. 

So what if he had been snooping on his brother’s ‘date’ with Red? That didn’t mean he deserved getting a face full of goopy, wet, dirt! He pushed open his bedroom door and stopped. 

Fell, in the skimpiest maid outfit he had EVER SEEN, was bent over his bed changing the sheets. It took a full minute for his mind to register the sight before him, but only a second for him to cross the room and pin the edgy version of himself to the laundered mattress. 

"GAH! WHO?! STRETCH?! GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" 

"nah... this is just too good of an opportunity..." He bent over Fell and licked his neck around a small ribbon of satin. 

"plus, you haven't finished with my room. what kind of maid would leave the job half complete?" Stretch ground his newly formed erection against Fell's coccyx, slightly cursing himself for putting on clean clothes in the bathroom. 

"Get. Off. Me. And maybe I won't put a dagger in both of your EYE SOCKETS!" Fell thrashed under his copy but could gain no leverage with his hands above his head and his chest pressed into the mattress. What it did seem to accomplish was a more fervent thrusting from Stretch against his backside. 

"ooooo~ do that again." Stretch purred against his skull. 

"Fuck you!" 

"I'm tryin', but you won't play nice." 

Fell huffed and turned his head. His face was flushed, the attention he had been receiving turning him on more than he really wanted to admit. 

"Now, are you going to play nice?" Stretch smirked down at him, releasing Fell's hands. 

"Not entirely." 

"Good." 

Stretch lifted the front of Fell's skirt, his right hand playing with the unformed magic around his pubis while his left curled around his partner's chest and angled Fell for a kiss. 

Their tongues met before their teeth, entwining and dancing as they battle for dominance. It was a well place touch to the tip of his coccyx that forced Fell to break away panting openly. 

"You taste like cigarettes..." He mumbled breathlessly. 

"mmmm~ and you taste like a battery." Stretch licked and nipped Fell's neck, pulling him upward from the bed. "Put your knees on the mattress." 

Fell did as he was bid, not a second later hearing the tearing of the lace panties he *had* been wearing. Stretch positioned himself behind Fell, finally coaxing his magic into an entrance, wet and dripping. 

"Oh fuck..." His left hand freed his member from its cloth prison and pushed into Fell, his partner clawing at him as they became joined. 

Once hilted, he started a brutal pace, forcing Fell's hips into his before pulled back and slammed back in. It was all Fell could do to hold on to Stretch at that point, one arm grabbing the back of his hoodie, the other gripping his right iliac crest. 

The sounds of their mingled passion filled the room, reaching a crescendo when Stretch rubbed Fell's conjured clit, forcing him to clamp down and orgasam around Stretch's cock. The rhythmic pulse of Fell's pussy tipped Stretch over the edge, coming in great thrusts from behind him. 

They fell forward, tangled and panting on the bed. 

"Hah... hah... why... why did you say I taste like a battery?" Fell panted as he scowled at Stretch. 

"Heh... Heheh. Power. You taste like raw power." He replied closing one eye. 

"Oh... Nyeh heh heh." Fell lay back on the bed and for a split second it was peaceful. 

. 

. 

"So... I think you're gonna have to change these sheets again." 

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to visit my tumblr or comment to request your own!  
> http://theladybluewolf.tumblr.com/


	6. It's the sudden stop that kills you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From @italiarocks: 
> 
> Okay second one is Red falling to his death but is saved. Like he was standing on that bridge right before you get to snowdin. God im mean af to myself 
> 
> Yes... you are. ugh... here comes the angst again! ;P

Ok so maybe it hadn't been his best idea to piss off the pack of dogs. He ran as fast as he could, his magic depleted, clutching his jacket closed against the oncoming snow storm. 

The bridge! He could lose them once he was past it, but fate had other ideas. 

He's sneakers went out from under him, his momentum pitching him over the side of the icy crevice. 

The fall took forever. 

The never ending darkness. 

Is this what Gaster saw? 

Is this how he would die? 

No dust for his brother. 

Nothing to cry over or avenge. 

Just an empty bed and place at the table. 

Maybe the hole went on forever? 

Maybe he would just keep falling to the above ground? 

Lies. All of it.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
This was bullshit. 

Just as he was beginning to see the bottom, his blaster, his favorite he had named Fang, pulled itself from the void and hovered beneath him, slowing his descent. 

Well. He would live another day it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to visit my tumblr or comment to request your own!  
> http://theladybluewolf.tumblr.com/


	7. Mystery is left alone on the Discord RP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Asks: 
> 
> Do you still need prompts? Maybe Kedgeup with them on a date and Pap doing all the cliché inappropriate/sexual things like the foot on the leg under the table, touching the booty in public, touching the crotch under the table, stuff like that. (For the end of the night he could even propose •3•) 
> 
>  
> 
> Oh lordy lou... The things I do... *Jumps head first into the sin.* Big thank you though. I have never written these character's, like AT ALL and it was GREAT exercise. PLEASE SEND ME MORE~! 
> 
> Ok, so a little about the title before we begin: Our good friend Mystery plays both of these characters in our Discord RP but they're not actually together. But if they were or some shit... whoo. Big shoutout for the help on their dynamic, Mystery!

'Why the fuck did I agree to this?' Blue thought as he sat next to Fell in the River Person's boat. 'If his hand goes any lower...' He emptied out his eye sockets, turning his head slightly to look at Fell. 

The smug bastard's hand was slowly making it's way down his back to the top of his hips. 

"Keep that up and you're going to lose that arm -hand-some..." 

Fell smirked at Blue and retracted his hand. 

"Understood..." Fell relaxed into the side of the boat, his hand still too close for Blue's liking. 

'I swear to Asgore, if it wasn't for Red...' He had only agreed to this because his edgy counterpart had practically begged Blue to keep his brother out of the house for a few hours. 'The things I do to make people happy...' 

Before long, the hand was back on his backside. 'Nope. Sorry Red, your brother is coming back -sans- a hand!' 

As Blue contemplated how best to remove the offending appendage, the boat stopped. 

"Tra la la~ Have fun you two~!" 

Fell paid and lifted Blue out of their transportation into Hotland before he could protest. They walked side-by-side toward the MTT Resort, Fell's hand brushing against his back every so often. 

Entering the resort, Fell took charge of getting a table while Blue tried his best to disappear. Why he had agreed to come ti Fell's Universe instead of his own was beyond him. Oh yeah... He was doing this for his doppelganger. 

'You owe me so much Red...' 

It wasn't long and they were seated in a nice secluded booth, away from prying eyes and the dagger like stares of the inhabitants. Fell had ordered them food and a bottle of wine, unopened. 

"There is no such thing as too careful here." The taller one mused as he opened their wine. He tasted a small bit in a glass before handing it across the small table to Blue. 

"...thanks." 

Fell nodded as he sipped his wine. Their food came, placed before them by waiters and they sat back in their booth to eat. 

As Blue lifted his fork to try his spaghetti, 'Of course it's spaghetti, he is a Papyrus after all' something seemed to nudge his crotch. He looked down, his eye lights extinguishing for the second time that evening. The ball of Fell's boot was caressing his inner femur, nudging it's way to the front of his pelvis. 

'...really?!' 

He glared at Fell, his left eye flickering a hellish blue in the dim light. 

"Foot. Remove. NOW." 

Fell glared back, sipping his wine as he slowly removed his foot. Oh it was on now... 

Blue summoned a phantom hand under the table, sending it at Fell to caress his inner thigh. The larger skeleton raised a browbone and smirked as his foot returned to Blue's pelvis, rubbing gently at his pubis. 

'Ok... maybe this isn't so bad.' Blue had to stifle a moan as his magic formed his member. It became a test of wills, both of them trying to get the other off before they came themselves. 

Fell seemed to have the upper hand, his control of pressure and outer stimulation already had Blue flushed, a dribble of pre-cum staining the front of his shorts. Blue on the other –hand- (heh) was able to stroke Fell completely through his tight pants, making his partner squirm. 

They kept each other's stare, daring the other to let go first, but it was a well timed tap to the head of Fell's cock that pushed him over the edge. He bit his glove as he flushed and came in his pants, Blue following him right over as Fell's leg spasmed and pressed just the right spot. 

The waiter came by and Fell was able to regain his composure enough to pay. He slid around the booth to Blue, leaning in close. 

"Would you be able to take us somewhere more private?" He purred. 

Blue grabbed the front of Fell's battle body and teleported them to a cave in Waterfall. 

It was nice and secluded, if a little damp but that didn't seem to bother either of them. Fell pushed Blue against the wet rock face and buried his face into the smaller skeleton's neck. 

'Oh... this is... oh.. Wait.. What the fuck and I doing?!' Blue pushed Fell away from him with a little help of his magic. He rubbed his face with his hands before looking at the Papyrus... wait... was he kneeling? 

"What in Asgore's name are you doing?" 

"What does it look like? I'm kneeling before my mate." 

'….W H A T.' 

"Nooooo. Oh HELLS NO!" 

Fell pulled a ring out of a pocket of his pants and held it out to Blue. 

"It is only logical." 

"Nope. Nope, nope, nope, nope. Peace out, beansprout." He teleported back to the house. 

Fell stood up from the ground and brushed off his pants. 

"I guess I'll try again tomorrow." He chuckled into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come by my tumbler and tell me something to write for you. or hell, just send me a comment here on something you'd like to see me write in my shitty style! :D  
> http://theladybluewolf.tumblr.com/
> 
> Bonus: If you'd like more info on our Discord RP, just look at it here on our tumblr!  
> http://nyeher-rp.tumblr.com/  
> (It's turning into a BOOK at this point WHOO!)


	8. Fuck me till you Love me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Says:   
> For a prompt: Berry kidnapping Fell pap and forcing him to cum because he loves him but Fell doesn't. Then he just a keeps him trapped in the shed to love and fuck until Fell willingly lets him do stuff or breaks •3• 
> 
> Hello again my Faceless Face Anon! Oh my sweet little berry, I love when you're slightly possessive and creepy. The "I'm gonna fuck you till you love me" idea is a beautiful one if not entirely fucked up. So, here we go!

Berry lowered himself on Fell's waiting cock. He had had to work really hard to get it to manifest today and he was going to enjoy it! It was a pity he had to gag Fell, Berry would have loved to hear him moan in ecstasy as the tiny skeleton's little pussy enveloped his huge member. Just the thought of it made him clench painfully, halting his descent. It was also a shame Fell had to be restrained in those large metal cuffs, I mean why would he want to run away or fight Berry? He was his lover and best friend! Right?   
Once he was fully seated, he began to rock his hips back and forth, loosening himself up for the ride.   
"I'm gonna make you feel so good Papy~" He cooed as he hooked his hands around Fell's lowest ribs.   
Their joining was slow and sweet, just like he liked it, well... how he liked it today.   
Once he was prepared, Berry sifted his feet and began lifting and lowering himself on the taller skeleton, his face morphing into bliss at the sensations.   
"Oh Papy~!"   
"MMMMPH!"   
"What was that? Are you going to be nice this time?" Berry paused his thrusting and leaned against Fell's chest. Fell nodded his head slowly.   
"Oh goodie!" He carefully untied the bandanna he had tied around the glaring skeleton's jaw.   
"Now... What did you say?"   
"I said, GET. OFF. OF. ME! YOU SICK, TWISTED LITTLE PARASITE!"   
Berry huffed in frustration.   
"That's not very nice..." He pulled himself off of Fell's cock with a pop and moved to replace the bandanna. "Don't.... Don't fight it..." He jammed it back between his jaws and tied it a little tighter.   
"You know what... I have an idea. I was gonna do this when you were being nicer but now... I think it'll be a good punishment." He walked over to his discarded shorts and pulled out a tiny rubber ring.   
"You see this?" He slowly walked back to Fell, keeping eye contact as he stalked forward.   
"This... is a little thing my brother had made. He doesn't know I have it, mweh heh heh, but it'll keep your nice, hard cock ready for me... For as long as it's on..."   
He grasped Fell's penis and roughly tugged the ring all the way to the base.   
"There!" He stepped away from the thrashing skeleton.   
"Now, you stay here and think about us. Toodles!" Berry grabbed his pants and slipped them on before sauntering out of the shed.   
\-----------   
Three days. Three FUCKING DAYS! He lay on the floor of the shed, his conjured member still painfully taut and panted around the gag. He would fuck the next thing that came through that fucking shed door, be it that psychopathic Sans or his own fucking copy, he gave not a care.   
Thankfully, Berry chose that moment to appear.   
"Oh Papy! I'm so sorry! I was so busy with my guard duties! You must be dying~!" The miniature skeleton smirked as he skipped over to Fell's side.   
Fell whimpered around the cloth in his mouth, pulling on his chains.   
"… Are you going to be a good boy?"   
Fell nodded fervently. Berry narrowed his eyes and leaned forward to undo the rag.   
"Please. Berry... please.... I'll do anything..." Fell drooled a bit as the fabric was pulled away.   
"Ooooh~ Papy~" Berry moved to undo his manacles. "...I want you to love me Fell..."   
"… I can do that." The second his hands were released he pulled Berry under him, pinning the smaller skeleton to the ground.   
"NEED... I need..."   
"I don't need these pants. I have others~" The blue skeleton whispered.   
Fell tore off the offending clothing, ramming his member inside Berry's hastily summoned entrance.   
"AH~!"   
His pace was punishing, forcing his partner into the ground as he slammed into him. One orgasm, two, on the third Berry couldn’t talk, only focus on his breathing as Fell continued to thrust into him.   
"Why?!" Fell pulled out in frustration, glaring at his cock. Oh right... that god forsaken ring.   
He ripped it off and tossed it across the room before flipping his lover on his chest. He took his time entering Berry, easing into his wet heat before seating himself fully.   
"For three days... I've wanted to do this..." He murmured into the side of his skull. "Now, I finally have you..."   
Fell began to thrust into him, achingly slow and sweet, taking his time to enjoy the sensations.   
"When I'm done with you... you will never leave me again~."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to visit my tumblr or shoot me a message for your own prompt!  
> theladybluewolf.tumblr.com


	9. A Bit of the Rough Stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Says:   
> Prompt- Papycest with Fell and Tale, Tale feigning innocence to lure Fell into his room where he pins him and it is found out he is very much not innocent. (Maybe if you have a kink or someone is asking for a specific kink, Tale can subject Fell to it *lenny face*) 
> 
> YESSSS this is my SHIT! UGH! Ok, so I'm not totally Papcest but I LOVE Undertale Papyrus only on the idea that he is NOT as innocent as he seems. Super cheery and maybe a little dense when it comes to certain things, but not a sweet sugary cinnamon roll. *Let the sin commence!*

Papyrus led Fell by his hand up to his room. Finally, the house had been empty of everyone but the two of them and in their mutual boredom he had convinced Fell to come see his action figure collection. He giddily threw open his door, stepping inside with a flourish.   
“Welcome to my home away from home!”   
“… At least it’s clean…” 

Of course that would be what he sees first. Papyrus closed the door behind him, quietly turning the lock. 

“…What are you doing?”   
“Just giving us a little privacy…” He turned back to his dark counterpart, his eye’s half lidded.   
“You are not what you seem…. Are you?”   
Pap waved a hand dismissively. “Whatever do you mean Fell?” He slowly approached him. Fell had taken a defensive posture against the wall, securing his back and summoning a bone construct.   
“What are you going to do?”   
Papyrus smirked, still stepping forward.   
“Nothing you don’t want me to do to you already…” His tone was low and seductive. He leaned forward forcing Fell to tilt his head back. He trailed a gloved hand up his prey’s spine and let his conjured tongue taste Fell’s neck.   
The scowling skeleton shuddered into the touch, dismissing his attack and mirroring his seemingly naïve double. His clawed gloves ghosted along Papyrus’ back, pulling their chests together.   
“How…?”   
“Hm? Oh! Nyeh heh heh! Everyone only sees what I wish them to see Fell…” He pressed Fell into the wall and ground their pelvises together.   
“Oooo~ I don’t know if I like you more for that or not…”Fell murmured against his skull. They made quick work of each other's armor, discarding it around the room behind them as they touched and caressed.   
Papyrus lifted Fell against the wall, their conjured members bobbing and touching as Fell rested his femurs against the crests of Pap’s hips.   
“I’m not usually in this position…”   
“Nyeh heh heh!” Papyrus gripped both of their cocks in one hand, pumping lightly. He stroked them fully, their breaths becoming ragged as the worked themselves into each other. Their precum dribble out the slits, slicking Pap’s naked palm and making them groan.   
Fell unhooked his legs as they began to shake, taking control and breaking their connection. He guided Papyrus back to his bed, laying him down below him before positioning himself between the gentler one’s legs. He teased the small entrance below Pap’s cock, licking his breastbone and easing him into the intrusion.   
Papyrus threw his head back at the attention and moaned into his hand. “Fell…”   
The dark one smirked as he pumped his slicked finger inside, adding a second and third as Papyrus became more undone.   
He gripped the head of his penis and angled his partners hips before pushing inside.   
“Ha~ Oh Papyrus… You're so greedy~” Fell growled as the opening swallowed him. He began thrusting, letting Pap’s member bob and tap his spine.   
“Fell… Please… Ooo~” He writhed under the ministrations, gripping the sheets beneath him.   
Fell summoned a few tendrils of magic, one gripping Papyrus’ cock, another wrapping around his throat and delving inside his open mouth.   
“Can’t have you too loud… Someone may come home and I’d… Hate to have to stop…” Fell continued to thrust, the tentacles following his tempo.   
Papyrus moaned around the magic construct, his tongue swirling around and sucking it deeper into him.   
“Oh stars Papyrus! You hungry little slut…” Fell bit out as third tendril wrapped itself around Pap’s spine.   
His pace turned vicious, pounding into the monster below him as he sought his orgasm, the sounds of their wet joining and moans filing the room. Fell’s magic squeezed and rubbed coaxing strangled sounds out of Papyrus.   
“Come for me you little whore…” He purred as he leaned down to bite the other’s collarbone, sinking his jagged teeth into the fragile clavicle.   
Papyrus arched painfully off the bed, choking on the tentacle in his mouth as he came and coated his ribs. Fell growled, pumping a few more times before his own release inside the magical sheath. He dismissed the tendrils as Papyrus laid on the bed, absolutely ruined.   
He chuckled darkly as he redressed only sparing one glance at the monster on the bed before he began to leave the room.   
“Next time… Just ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to visit my tumblr or send me a comment on something you'd like to see me write!
> 
> theladybluewolf.tumblr.com


	10. Heat Resistant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Says: 
> 
> Fellcest where Paps is in sub heat and tries to hide it from Sans but of course he isn't so lucky (or unlucky O^O) 
> 
> Oh yes… Submit to him Fell… You can’t deny, you want it bad… I’ve been enjoying ruining Fell… Like way too much… *Fans self* woo!

“Boss?! Where the fuck are ya?! Undyne did an inspection today and was lookin for ya!” Sans called from the living room. It wasn’t like Papyrus to miss work, especially an inspection day. True, he hadn’t seen his brother in a few days but that was mostly from his own doing. 

“Boss! The fuck?” He stomped up the stairs, stopping before his brother’s door. He pounded on the wooden surface, listening intently for any reply. When none came, he opened the door just a crack. Normally he wouldn't intrude in Boss’ room but this kinda crap was serious. 

He looked inside the empty room, noting the messy bed sheets and haphazardly strewn armor he became concerned. Order was paramount to Papyrus, he would never stand for anything to be out of place or undone. He stepped inside the room cautiously. Maybe… Someone had dusted him in his sleep? He checked the sheets, pulling them back to inspect for the telltale signs. When he found none he spun around the room. Everything else seemed to be in order… -Wait. 

He faced the closet, a hellish red glow just visible under the door. 

“Boss?” He slowly approached the light, arming himself with a splintered bone. He quickly pulled the door open and doubled over in laughter. 

Papyrus had crammed himself into the back of the small closet, dressed in only his scarf. 

“Never thought I’d have to make you come out of the closet Boss!” He chuckled. 

“Fuck off Sans! What are you doing in here?! Get out!” Papyrus double over as he finished his tirade, a fresh wave of heat coming off of his body. 

“Oh Boss… You’re in heat. Why didn’t ya tell me? I’m always up for a good time.” Sans extended a hand to his brother. 

“Not the time Sans. Now. Get. OUT!” Papyrus knocked his hand away. 

Sans stepped back from the doorway. He never put off his heat like this. Normally Sans would already be under him, getting the pounding of his life! He inhaled the cloying scent and took another step back. 

Oh… 

OH. 

“You need me more that usual, don't ya Boss…” Sans stalked forward, the predatory smile on his face widening as he grabbed Papyrus by his scarf and tugged him out of the closet. 

Papyrus whimpered in submission and then scowled at his reaction to the rough treatment. He didn't want this, being subjugated by his lesser, but the heat was making it unbearable to think straight. 

Sans pulled him into the center of the room before stopping and pressing his teeth to his brother’s mouth. Papyrus opened greedily, licking the front of Sans’ teeth before the other acquiesced and tangled their conjured tongues together. 

The smell of Pap’s heat was starting to fog his own mind, pushing him to take his brother, hard. Is this how Boss always felt when the heat came upon Sans? 

He pushed Papyrus back on his heels, finally pulling away to pant openly. Oh, this. This was going to the sooooo good. 

He stripped off his jacket and tossed it behind him, not caring where it landed. 

“So… Do you want my help or not?” He teased. 

Papyrus shuddered as he leaned back onto his hands and showed off the conjured pussy he had been toying with for the last few days. 

"Damn Pap..." Sans licked his teeth and lowered himself to the ground. He rolled on to his back and sat up on his arms, letting his long tongue hang out of his open maw. 

"Crawl over here... I'll make you feel better..." 

Papyrus crawled over his brother's body, stopping only when he felt warm breath caress the outer lips of his labia. 

Sans licked the slit, letting the barbell jammed through his tongue tap Papyrus' clit before backing away and suckling the wetness between the femurs on either side of his head. 

"Ha~ Saaaaans..." He ground his pelvis into Sans' teeth, the pleasure and pain mingling. 

The smaller skeleton began to sweep his tongue inside his brother, pulling his legs farther apart to delve in deeper. They were a bit rushed, Sans feeling the pull of the heat and Papyrus unable to stop his rocking even if he wanted to. 

His first orgasm came quickly, filling his cavity with slick juices. Sans lapped up what he could, not willing to take it all when he would use it in just a second. With the help of his magic he forced Papyrus' face into the ground, leaving that dipping entrance high and open. 

"Oh Boss... if only you would let me do this more often..." Sans cooed as he stood back up. He pulled down his shorts just enough to free his member, his own magic making the room glow a bit brighter. 

Papyrus whimpered, only to cut if off with a snort. If he was going to have to deal with this, he would do it without sounding like a little whore. He backed up to Sans, fighting the change in gravity he was still held in. 

"Whoa... ok, ok..." Sans rested a hand on Papyrus' hips and guided himself in. There was no resistance, hadn't been for a while, but each time he was able to do this it felt like fucking heaven. 

"Oh fff-fuck Pap..." He muttered. Papyrus responded with a low moan, the sound echoing off the walls. Once he was fully inside he waited. 3...2...1... 

"Goddammit Sans! MOVE!" 

"heh heh... sure thing Boss." 

Sans pulled out and slammed back home, making the pace as brutal as he could go knowing Papyrus would love it. The taller skeleton was blissed out of the floor, moaning and groping at the flooring as he braced for his lover's thrusts. Their voices filled the space, panting and cursing, in between mumbles of praise. 

The next orgasm was spectacular, forcing Sans to still and ride out his own as he followed Papyrus over the edge. 

The collapsed in a heap on the floor, neither willing to move at the moment. 

"I need a nap..." Papyrus mumbled into the carpet. 

"You do that Boss..." Sans lifted his brother into the bed with his magic, laying him down to sleep carefully. He would take the first watch, like always. When Papyrus awoke, they would have round two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to visit me at my tumblr to submit your own Art and drawing Requests!  
> theladybluewolf.tumblr.com


	11. Practice makes Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous Says:   
> Would you mind doing more kedgeup where it's a series of failed marriage proposals by Fell Paps but eventually there's a date so good and a proposal so heartfelt and sincere that Sans finally caves and agrees. (The things he does to make others happy :3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With my three year wedding anniversary coming up on the 19th and I (FINALLY) have some down time to write again, I decided to finish up all the prompts I have (and probably request some new ones). So, SORRY IT'S TAKEN SO FREAKING LONG....

He had proposed to Sans in the laundry room, kitchen, Sans' bedroom (how Fell had even gotten in there Sans wasn't sure) and anywhere in public for the last month. His answer was still No. Nuh uh. Not gonna fucking happen.   
As the days wore on, his patience was running thin. If he saw another ring in a box he was going it permanently embed it in the taller skeleton's forehead. '...Woah, ok. Take a deeeeeeeeep breath.'   
The house they all shared smelled of spaghetti again and Sans had to mentally check for a hint of smoke that accompanied his brother's cooking. Kicking off his shoes, he shuffled into the large kitchen and hunted for the food. Not that he didn't love when his brother cooked, he just preferred to not have to put out the effort to swallow it down tonight.   
The small eat-in table had been set with candles and a tiny vase holding a single blue rose. 'Seems someone is trying to turn on the charm tonight.'   
Skirting around the nicely made table, he made a beeline for the stove only to realize the pots that should be holding the delicious smell were not there. Spinning around the furnished room he finally spotted Fell leaning against the wall. He was dressed like a waiter, complete with a silver belled server and long napkin.   
"Sans, if you would?" He gestured to the small table.   
He glared at Fell but... 'Oh what the hell...'   
He sat down in the chair and waited as Fell placed the place and pulled off the topper, releasing the mouth-watering sight of expertly made spaghetti. He was poured a glass of wine and when he turned to thank Fell, given his recent treatment of the monster, he realized he was blissfully alone.   
Taking his time to enjoy the meal, he finished it and the wine in silence. But... 'Now I kinda wish we would've stayed....'   
He left the table slowly, shuffling into the living room and spotting Fell on the couch. His glasses were perched on the tip of his nasal cavity and when he finally looked up from a book in his hands he smiled slowly.   
"Come join me. I believe I found one of your favorites while I was cleaning the couch today," he patted the cushion next to him inviting Sans to sit.   
Still unsure of the purpose, Sans made his way over and took his book from the coffee table to join Fell, cracking open his Quantum Theory book once settled.   
Full of good food and surrounded by nothing but the sounds of pages turning it was no wonder Sans fell asleep after a few minutes. 

A small jostle to his body had him blinking awake as he realized Fell was carrying him up the stairs.   
"I've got you," murmured the edgy fighter.   
Sans took in his profile as he laid his head back on Fell's shoulder.   
"Why?"   
"Why what?"   
"Why me?"   
"Well, you are the only other monster in the house-"   
"No. I mean... Why do you want me? Why do you keep proposing to me?"   
"Ah..."   
In no time they were at his room, Fell laying him down on his freshly laundered bedding.   
"I... I want a partner. Someone who... reminds me that there are other ways I need to take care of myself. Someone who, despite where I come from, I can trust." He sat on the edge of the bed, careful not to look Sans in the face. "I want to feel safe and know that when things are hard, that person will still be there to remind me that, I don't need to be.... this." He gestured to himself before turning towards the smaller monster.   
"And you think... I can do that?"   
Fell smiled as softly as seemed possible for him in the dim light of Sans' room.   
"Everytime we've been around each other, you've shown me that you can see right through the image I portray."   
It took Sans a minute as he stared openly at Fell. He thought back to their interactions, how he had no fear when he called this Papyrus on his bullshit and how he ignored his stats to see that Fell was a good monster in his own way.   
"….alright. Let's get married."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffier than I expected but I guess that's the mood I'm in~
> 
> Come visit me at theladybluewolf.tumblr.com


	12. Tears like Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From @italiarocks:   
> Okay so red is almost killed by uf pap. But boss didn't mean to hurt red. They got into a fight and red is really injured now and runs outside and is bleeding heavily and leaves a trail of marrow behind and nearly freezes to death. Love ya ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you too Red~   
> Goddamn this is sad... and I'm sorry.   
> (No I'm not.)

The front door slammed shut and Papyrus fell to his knees, staring at his hands. How had it gotten this bad? Why did he go that far?   
His head was spinning, trying to make sense of the last few hours.   
Sure, Sans was late coming home smelling of booze and Grillby's obviously subpar food. They had fought and he had just wanted to remind Sans what could happen if Papyrus wasn't out there, everyday, to make sure he was safe.   
When did the argument get out of hand? When had he summoned his weapon?   
The pounding in his ribcage tripled as his eyes rested on a thin trail of marrow on the carpet almost like a beacon to his now injured brother. Standing swiftly he realized he had to find his brother, before anyone else did. 

He was sucking in air for his non-existent lungs as he shivered in the forest. Marrow trailed down his splintered ribcage and into the snow around him as he propped himself against a tree trunk.   
'hafta get away. Hafta heal.'   
His temporary HP was almost gone now and he slid to the powdered floor of the woods with a thump. Easy pickin's was an understatement but the idea of going home right now made him shake harder.   
'Fuck paps. Fuck the house. Fuck everything.'   
All he wanted was sleep and darkness. And maybe the end. 

Papyrus fought off another monster, not even glancing their direction as he followed the trail of magic to his brother as a few of the nightly stragglers closed in. He could see his brother's prone body under a thin layer of snow and scooped him up as he ran by.   
Now to get them h-   
The body in his arms was frigid, and he feared the only thing keeping his dust together was the cold.   
'Don't let me be too late...' 

It was a few days of Papyrus sitting by Sans' beside before he finally awoke. The taller skeleton had healed every break and scratch he could find and had kept vigil to the point of madness as he waited for his older brother to awaken.   
"b-boss?"   
"Sans... you're awake..."   
Papyrus collapsed beside Sans, holding his hand as sobs wracked his body.   
"Please... Please don't leave me...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing Inktober stuff over on my tumblr.  
> Come check it out!


	13. Taking up the Mantle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From @italiarocks:  
> Serif and red sadness! It's where stretch dies and his universe doesn't reset.....ever!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... you really want me to make you cry tonight huh? Well... For those that don’t know, Serif is a Honeymustard kid in our RP on Discord (I get to play him and his adorableness). He takes after Stretch in the looks department but he has a giant hero complex. Like... HUGE. Anyways. On to the sad.

Serif had tried to keep everyone's hopes up that his father would come home. He had promised. Promised that when he walked through the door or teleported into the house they would practice his magic, practice protecting their growing family. When he hadn't walked through the door three days later and his mother had woken, screaming and crying and babbling incoherently, the house had known they had lost their friend for a time.  
At least, they assumed it had been for a time. They waited, sure that he would arrive home exhausted and rubbing his chest like he had done in the past. They joked and brushed off their worry.  
"he'll be back. we always come back."  
"THAT WALKING ASH TRAY WOULDN'T THINK OF LEAVING MY BROTHER TO RAISE YOU TWO ALONE."  
"It happens Serif. Don't worry too much."  
But he never came home.  
Red slowly unraveled, unable to port to his mate despite their connection and the rest of the house avoided the couple's room and it's lonely occupant. So it fell to Serif. He was the oldest, and he took care of his little sister the best he could while his mother mourned alone.  
The house seemed to fall apart, the members unable to mediate their quarrels before they overflowed and torn them apart. Serif tried. He tried so hard to keep everyone together and happy, but he wasn't his father.  
Days and months and years seem to pass in a blur, one by one their large family falling to the single digits.  
It was one this day that Serif cut a hole through the fabric of reality and followed the string of magic that tethered him to his father.  
Snowdin appeared untouched, the inhabitants cold and distant as they went about their daily routines. Better that they did not call out to him, better that they did not assume their friend was back from the dead, better that the smell of his cigarettes did not reach their noses.  
He stopped at a home, not unlike his own in the white expanse between worlds. He had met his uncle a few times before, and entered the home to find it deserted.  
"… they were the only casualties of the human," A voice whispered from behind him. "we miss them everyday..."  
He knew. He knew what should have happened. He had seen it happen before so why?  
Why them?  
Why his father?  
Why his mother?  
Why him?  
He returned to his home and his mother and his sister and the empty house that once felt too small and now seemed to swallow them whole.  
He would live.  
If only to figure out how to reset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... my poor sweet baby....


	14. For the Devil's Delight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Peeptheram:   
> Hoo boy.. Alright well I adore the whole "you're mine" type of possessiveness and would love it if uspap was like that with his sans and like claiming him n just making SURE that sans knows just who he belongs to! ;P   
> Something along those lines please ^^ 
> 
> And Anonymous:   
> If you still need prompts to write, you know how there's Yandere blueberry? Well how about a possessive papyrus? Like he keeps blueberry all to himself and dresses him up and has a collar for him, maybe even etched his name into his pelvis, and he loves him a lot. But if he tries to leave the house without pap knowing, then pap punishes him by like, putting a cock ring on him for a week and continually fucking himself on him while he has it on. Stuff like that to make him stay. I dunno ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy... this, well... So, I love SwapPap. Like, unhealthy obsession kind of love. And I have a love/hate relationship with a mentally broken Papy. Cause, I can see him doing this. And I want to write this so bad.... *inhales* time to fuck shit up.   
> (sorry it's kinda short)

He put the finishing touch on his artwork, stepping back to admire his work. Sans hadn't sat completely still like he had requested but it worked out in the end since he was about to put his new toys to use. He checked the leather bindings at his little brother's wrists and ankles, tsking slightly as ne noticed a bit of redness where he had tugged and rubbed against his bonds before passing out.   
"oh sans... I told you I would be careful...." He brushed a hand down the smaller's tear stained face and fingered the bright azure collar and bell he had gifted his bro.   
"now everyone will know you're mine." 

He had kept his shirt on for their movie marathon and now that the evening had drawn to a close, he knew he would have to make some excuse for not staying the night.   
"Really Alphys, I promised Papy I would be home tonight!"   
"Sans! I am your Captain! I say you stay."   
Well, he couldn't really argue with that, he just hoped, that his older brother wouldn't punish him. 

"I'm sorry! I couldn't leave!" He tugged against the manacles on his wrists as he arched his spine.   
"I told you to come home Sans. It was a simple request!"   
"She's my Captain Papy!" He keened as Papyrus thrust into him without mercy. Two days he had been bound to the bed, begging and pleading for mercy, but the taller skeleton gave him none. He could feel those long, deft fingers trailing over his spine and his pelvis, catching lightly on the carved name of his brother etched into his bones. His conjured member bobbed painfully against it's own restraint, the magical cock ring tightened around him as he screamed.   
"PAPY PLEASE!"   
"No. Not until you remember who you belong to Sans~."   
"I BELONG TO YOU PAPY! PLEASE! I'M GOING TO DIE!"   
"Not without me you're not..."   
The ectocock strecthed his magic painfully as Papyrus took his brother to the brink again and again, never letting him release.   
"PLEASE! PAPY PLEASE!!!!"   
He was hoarse from screaming, scratches and bites littering his bones along with freshly carved initials. He was covered in his Papyrus' release and if he didn't get relief soon, he would surely perish.   
Maybe a softer approach?   
"P-papy~ please... I-I need to come. I promise I will never leave the house again, I just need to come!"   
Papyrus stilled and licked Sans's neck, tugging lightly on the leather around his neck.   
"Promise?"   
"I promise! Please!"   
The lazy chain smoker gently pried the ring off, tossing it behind him as he folded Sans in half and rutted into him.   
"Then come for me baby brother~"   
He had made a deal with the devil for an orgasm and as he came, coating his own chest in heavy spurts, he wondered if he would beg for death or another orgasm before the day was done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I need a shower...   
>  I let that monster out of me... and there's no turning back.


	15. The Show Must Go On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From @darling—mettaton:   
> Are you still taking requests? Because I wouldn't mind some nsfw Papyton. >//>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Metta~ I’ve been working on this just for you~ I wanted it to be FUCKING PERFECT cause Papyton needs to be just as amazing as the characters. I hope you like it cause I had a shit ton of fun writing it~!

He was the biggest star of the Underground and tonight was proof that the title had followed him up to the surface. Exiting the stage, used the towel handed to him to pat his face dry as he moved back to his dressing room. The world tour was going splendidly and the best part was being able to bring along Mettaton’s biggest fan to enjoy the new sights to see. He kicked open the door with a flourish only few matched.

“Oh Papy dear~!” His melodious robotic voice bounced off the walls and sang back to him as the tall skeleton decked out in Metta’s outfit of choice that evening stood from where he had been waiting patiently. 

“Mettaton! That was amazing! The new high kick you added was almost as amazing as when I did it!” Papyrus chimed as they embraced. His metallic boyfriend practically melted under the lavish praise. 

“Oh thank you Papy~ I’m so glad you enjoyed it~”

He leaned over and double checked his face in the lighted full-length mirror leaning against the wall. The faint bit of make-up he wore to reduce the glare of his EX form had smudged but it seemed that would have to wait a little longer. He could feel Papyrus’ erection pressing against him from through the expertly tailored, camel colored slacks he wore that evening. It was enough that he had to catch himself against the mirror as he looked back at the smoking eyed skeleton. 

“But~ I bet you could get it even higher~,” Papyrus slid a gloved hand down the front of the tights he had slipped on for the performance and gently gripped his ribbed member before pressing the tight ring of his fingers down the shaft. “How about we practice?” 

Teasing Papyrus when he was in this good of a mood seemed like a sin but Mettaton took the time to purr and fix his hair before bending at the waist and sliding the soft, sheer fabric down his thighs. “I would love for you to coach me Papy,” He moved to turn and face his lover but was stopped as Papyrus moved behind him.

“You won’t be able to get the form right if you can’t see it…” The orange shaft pierced his entrance swiftly before those gloved hands coaxed Mettaton’s leg high into the air. Facing the mirror, they both could see everything. From where Papyrus’ summoned magic was entering Mettaton’s luscious backside to his gloved hand keeping time on the extension of his weeping sex to their own debaucherous faces as Pap swung his hips into the metal framed monster. They stared at each other through the mirror, moans filling the small dressing room and most likely turning away any member of the cast that would disturb them.  

The metal diva could hold it no longer and came with his signature moan, coating the reflective surface before them. Papyrus followed suit only moments later, filling his lover to the brim. He released his boyfriend’s leg from it’s position before sliding out and righting his clothing. The tall skeleton helped the weak-kneed Mettaton to a lounge seat nearby just for this purpose. 

“How was that class?”

“Fantastic Papy~ just marvelous~” They kissed slowly as they caught their breath, only moving when a knock came at the door.

“Uh… M-Mettaton? You’re o-on again in twenty m-minutes~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh... HEHEHEHEHHEHEHEH I CAN'T TELL YOU HOW MUCH I LOVED WRITING THIS AT 5AM~!


	16. Play or Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Anonymous:   
> Are you still taking prompts? Maybe a companion piece to that other papycest you did with uf pap and us pap, and in this one uf pap is getting revenge on us pap by forcing him to wear a collar and basically doing pet play with him sort of a thing, you know? Sorry if this is too vague or you don't want to do it or if this is bothering you. If that's the case you can feel free to just disregard this ask ( ´Д`)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve had an idea for this one for like EVER but I’m such a shit and didn’t get started on it when I had the chance. T^T Now it’s 6AM and I’ve got like two more hours to stay up and I’m so doing this. *cracks neck and fingers* LET'S GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

It’s not that Stretch was not accustomed to waking up in strange places after an extended night of drinking but he drew the lines at different universes. Blinking bleary sockets, he took stock of his surroundings and realized he wasn’t at home. Chains, whips and other torture devices decorated the walls as a well made set of bars separated him from the only exit he could see. Before he could really take stock of his predicament, the rattling of chains and a heavy weight against his neck made him look behind him. 

He had been chained. To the wall. With a leash. His left eye glowed as he set to freeing himself only for the collar around his neck to shock the ever loving shit out of him. “What the actual fuck guys…” He mumbled as he tried to find a lock or clasp. “Ok, ha ha, very funny. This isn’t cool.” It was freezing in the shed and his normal hoodie had been stripped from him and as he inspected his pockets it seemed his cigarettes were missing as well. 

Brooding against the wall was where Fell found him, dealing with the last bit of a rather painful hangover. “Oh great. Just what I need when a small midget is pounding away at my skull, Middleschool McEdgelord.” Fell cocked a brow bone at the creative name-calling, only pausing in his path to the bars to drop off a bag on a work bench. 

 

“IT SEEMS YOU ARE FINALLY AWAKE.” He posed on the other side of the cage. “Really? I have like the world’s worst hangover… can you just tone it down?” Fell frowned and moved back to the workbench. Before Stretch could make another half-assed remark and whip cracked through the bars and snapped by his skull. “DUDE?! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!” “DOGS DO NOT SPEAK. THEY BEG AND OBEY.” 

Stretch leveled a look at the other Papyrus before mumbling to himself. “Fine. Woof. I’m hungry and I hurt. Please let me go home.” 

“DOGS DO NOT TALK.” The whip cracked again and Stretch pushed against the wall again. He was not… oh fuck. This was payback wasn’t it? He groaned aloud at their stupid Alternate Universe rules about dares and figured the faster he got this over with, the better. He shoved away every single scrap of dignity he had and whined though his teeth.

“...THAT’S MORE LIKE IT.” Fell seemed pleased enough with that to put away the whip and unlock the bars before stepping inside. “I AM SORRY YOU ARE HUNGOVER BUT WE HAVE THESE RULES FOR A REASON STRETCH. YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN MORE PREPARED.” The hungover mess whined again before Fell knelt down and stroked his skull. That… actually felt really good. The cold leather on his aching head kept him from feeling worse and Fell had even dropped his voice a few decibels. He nudged his head into the cold surface of Fell’s hands only whining again when they disappeared from reach. 

“Now, I know this was unexpected but I do not wish to harm you. Please remember to call the safeword if you need to stop.” The soft tone helped even more and Stretch felt more at ease to comply. He nodded his understanding but whined as Fell moved back to the work bench. Out came a handsome leather leash which was swiftly clipped to a D-ring around the collar before he was unchained from the shed wall. “And I apologized for the shock collar. When we were transporting you it was the only option to keep you safe.” He nodded again as Fell tugged him along out of the shed and into the back door of the house. 

They traversed the house to Fell’s room before closing the door behind them. Stretch waited obediently as Fell removed the collar with a swipe of a magic coated hand. “DO YOU STILL CONSENT TO THE PLAY?” His normal tone was back as he stood ramrod straight in his room. Stretch went down on all fours and winked before Fell guided him to the bed.

With The edgy skeleton seated on the edge of his mattress, Stretch summoned a set of dog ears and tail to complete the look before pressing into the open space between his legs. He was rewarded with the ruby red glow of the other Papyrus’ erection and several affectionate pets as he set to work licking and nibbling the organ. With a heady groan Fell guided himself into Stretch’s waiting mouth and thrust into the wet heated cavern. 

There was never anytime to adjust once this Papyrus got started so Stretch made do with cushioning the cock with his tongue as he whined and pawed at Fell’s hips and femurs. Tears gathered in the corners of his sockets as he was pushed down as far as Fell could go, even forming a throat to suck the crimson member further. Instead of releasing, a gloved finger hooked into the side of Stretch’s jaw to pull him back.

“ON ALL FOURS. NOW.” He growled and pushed the honey driven skeleton onto the floor. He complied quickly, making sure to shimmy off his shorts but keep his cock covered since the sharper skeleton hated messes. He was entered swiftly, Fell making sure to even stroked the conjured tail as he pounded into Stretch. The usually lazy skeleton pressed his face into the carpet as he was taken, keening and whining in appreciation. “COME FOR ME PET~” Those gloves made another appearance around Stretch’s shaft, pumping him quickly to completion as Fell spilled himself inside. 

With the last of his strength, he turned his head and mumbled back at Fell. “give me like… and hour and some water and pain meds and we can go again…. Master…” The red trimmed skeleton slid from his seat in Stretch and let him collapse against the floor. “I CAN DO THAT PET~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it's garbage, I blame lack of sleep. XD


End file.
